Flower Devil SasuNaru
by LiHaru
Summary: Dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran tamapan rupawan. Ia sangat pandai akan taktik politik dan perang. Selain itu ia mahir menggunakan pedang, berburu, dan piawai bermain alat musik Gayageum (kecapi 12 senar). Sikapnya ramah tamah, suka berbagi pada sesama membuatnya disegani rakyat negerinya. Namun suatu hari, sang pangeran terusir dari tanah kelahirannya dan menjadi pendosa.


**Title : Flowers Devil [Remake]**  
 **Cast : Uchiha Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Author : LiHaru**  
 **Rated : M**  
 **Genre : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, Romance, hurt, fantasy, and others**  
 **Length : oneshoot**

 **A/N : Latar berdasarkan kebudayaan korea.**

 **This Story is belong to me, but the Chara is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

 _Summary : Dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran tamapan rupawan di negeri Konoha. Ia sangat pandai akan taktik politik dan perang. Selain itu ia mahir menggunakan pedang, berburu, dan piawai bermain alat musik Gayageum (kecapi 12 senar). Sikapnya ramah tamah, suka berbagi pada sesama membuatnya disegani rakyat negerinya. Namun suatu hari, sang pangeran terusir dari tanah kelahirannya dan menjadi seorang pendosa._

 _"Ayahanda.. maaf kan aku.."_

 _Sang kaisar memejamkan matanya._

 _Kaisar geram, dia bangkit dari singah sananya lalu berjalan menghampiri sang putra mahkota yang tengah bersimpuh memohon._

 _"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi putra mahkota.. dan bukan lagi menjadi anak ku.. sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku... jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kaki di istana lagi.. pergi!" Ucap kaisar dengan geram, lalu kaisarpun kembali duduk di singah sananya, sang kaisar memanggil pengawal dan memerintahkan untuk menyeret keluar putra mahkota_

 _"Ayahanda..!"_

Awal kehidupan di dinasti Uzumaki.. seorang putra mahkota yang sangat rupawan tengah berkeliling di area istana, sang putra mahkota ditemani oleh dua orang pengawal yang selalu setia menjaganya. Putra mahkota Uzumaki Naruto... matanya sebiru langit musim panas, kulitnya yang begitu mengkilap berwarna tan, juga jangan lupakan bahwa ia memiliki tanda lahir tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Putra mahkota.. apa anda haus?" Tanya salah satu seorang pengawal.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Pengawal aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri.. kalian pergilah." perintah Naruto kepada kedua pengawalnya.

"Tapi tuan.." bantah kedua pengawal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa... pergilah pengawal." ucap Naruto lagi, dan kedua pengawal itu pun membiarkan sang putra mahkota mendapatkan privasinya.

Naruto berjalan mengitari taman, cuaca sangat bagus kali ini menurut sang putra mahkota, langit yang tidak terlalu terik, angin yang sejuk dan saat angin membelai beberapa dedaunan membuat efek suara yang mengalun indah di telinga Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mengitari taman, terlihat ada beberapa tanaman bunga yang terawat sangat rapi, dari deretan bunga mawar, tulip, bunga teratai, dan lainnya. Putra mahkota pernah mendengar suatu cerita dari seorang biksu istana bahwa dulu saat sesosok iblis yang di tendang dari neraka dan jatuh kebumi akan berubah menjadi setangkai bunga, Naruto mulai memikirkan hal itu, entahlah ia sangat tertarik, tapi jika dipikir lagi mana mungkin iblis di simbolkan dengan bunga, lebih pantas jika malikat yang di simbolkan dengan bunga.

Naruto menyibakkan lengan bajunya, jemarinya yang indah itu menyentuh permukaan dedaunan yang dihiasi oleh tetesan embun, sangat sejuk saat air embun itu menghinggapi jemari Naruto.

Saat Naruto sampai di depan kumpulan bunga mawar putih, ia terdiam sebentar dan mengamati bunga-bunga itu, menyesap harumnya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.. sangat harum...

Ada harum yang berbeda dari salah satu bunga itu.. dan Naruto mulai mencari sumber harum itu, ia pun menemukannya, dari setangkai mawar putih dengan kelopak nya yang indah.

Naruto pun memetiknya, setangkai mawar putih itu.

 _Tes_

Tanpa sengaja jari manis sang putra mahkota itu tertusuk duri kecil milik setangkai mawar putih yang baru saja ia petik tadi, Naruto memekik kecil saat jarinya mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah pekat, dan setangkai mawar itu jatuh ke tanah yang berlapislan rumput yang hijau.

"Aaw.." Naruto mengemut jari manisnya.

"Aku lupa kalau kau memiliki duri.." gumam Naruto sambil memungut kembali bunga itu.

Tapi...

 ** _•ketika langit berwarna hitam, ketika seekor merpati meninggalkan pasangannya, dan ketika para dewa melepaskan cahayanya, pada saat itu sesosok iblis jatuh dan terperosok ke bumi, lalu sang iblis akan menjerat manusia untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan mereka•_**

Naruto merasa aneh karena tiba- tiba setangkai mawar putihnya berubah warna menjadi warna merah darah, Ia kembali ingat dengan cerita biksu istana yang pernah ia dengar, tidak.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi kepadanya, tangan Naruto gemetar, bagaimana bisa seorang putra mahkota terjebak didalam hal seperti ini, putra mahkota adalah seorang yang suci, kalangan yang diutus oleh dewa untuk memimpin, Naruto melempar bunga itu, kemudian dia menjauh dengan takut, ia takut jika perkataan biksu itu benar.

Naruto berjalan cepat dan masuk ke dalam istana, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu, wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat.

"Itu hanya bunga biasa, ya biasa." Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan kemudian dia duduk di pinggir rangjang, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan berulang kali.

"Putra mahkota, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Pekik seorang pelayan dari luar kamar putra mahkota Naruto.

Naruto menenangkan dirinya, lalu ia pun menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ah baiklah yang mulia, selamat beristirahat, hamba permisi." ucap pelayan itu dari balik pintu kamar putra mahkota Naruto, dan pergi dengan berjalan mundur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengelus dadanya, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, saat tubuh yang sedikit lelah itu berbaring Naruto merasakan hal yang aneh, ia kembali mencium wangi dari setangkai bunga yang tadi ia petik, wangi yang sangat khas, Naruto mencari sumber wangi bunga itu, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, matanya terbelak, nafasnya sedikit terhenti, ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar itu berada tepat di samping kepalanya, refleks Naruto langsung melempar bunga itu ke arah pintu, ia bangkit dengan tergesa dari tidurnya melihat terkejut kearah bunga itu.

Bunga itu memantul saat mengenai permukaan pintu, entah dari mana muncul sesosok iblis dari bunga itu, iblis itu memungut setangkai mawar yang tergeletak di lantar marmer kamar Naruto, kemudiam dengan hidungnya yang lancip dan matanya yang terpejam iblis itu menghirup wangi dari bunga itu.

Sang iblis berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, kini mata yang berwarna hitam kelam itu menatap tajam bola kebiruan milik Naruto, Hitam bertemu biru.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto gemetar, "Terimakasih yang mulia." bisik iblis itu di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menjadi kaku, bola matanya bergetar merasakan sentuhan yang terasa hangat di telinganya.

"Yang mulia telah membebaskan ku." Lanjut Iblis itu berbisik di telinga Naruto, menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas dan membara beberapa kali.

Naruto berkedip, ia merasa terbakar, darahnya bergejolak hebat desiran di dadanya bahkan sangat cepat, apa ini adalah sihir yang digunakan oleh iblis itu untuk menjeratnya? Entahlah, tapi kemudian dengan suara tercekatnya Naruto mulai bersuara, "Kau..." kata Naruto, singkat sekali, karena tidak ia pungkiri bahwa rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk bicara.

"Aku iblis yang jatuh dari neraka 1000 tahun yang lalu, dan dalam waktu beberapa menit tadi kau membebaskan ku yang mulia, dengan ya... dengan setetes darahmu yang manis ini." iblis itu masih berbisik di telinga Naruto, masih mengoda Naruto dengan seluruh pesonanya.

Naruto terpaku, tubuhnya menjadi sangat kaku saat berhadapan dengan iblis ini, ia tak pernah tau kalau makhluk yang jelas-jelas terbuat dari api bisa memikatnya seperti ini.

"Putra mahkota, Baginda ingin bertemu. Putra mahkota diminta untuk menemui Baginda." ucap seorang pelayan tiba-tiba saja dari luar pintu kamar Naruto.

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu mendengar suara salah satu pelayanannya, dan tanpa Naruto tau iblis yang tengah berda dekat dengannya tiba-tiba saja lenyap seperti asap.

Naruto lalu tersadar kemudian dia bangkit lalu ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan, Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Pelayan itu mengantar putra mahkota Naruto untuk menemui baginda, walaupun saat ini Naruto merasakan bahwa kakinya masih gemetar tapi Naruto tetap menahannya, Naruto berjalan dengan elegan sebagaimana putra mahkota semestinya.

...

...

Pagi ini, di lapangan luas istana, putra mahkota Naruto tengah berlatih memanah, dengan atribut lengkap Naruto siap membidik sasaran di depan yang berjarak 200 meter, mata biru langit milik Naruto memicing, dan dalam hitungan persekian detik Naruto melepaskan anak panah itu hingga menancap tepat pada target bidikan.

Para pelayan dan pengawal bertepuk tangan melihat keahlian sang putra mahkota.

"Kau hebat yang mulia."

Deg!

'Suara itu"

Naruto menoleh dan saat matanya menangkap wajah yang ia lihat kemarin di kamarnya, Naruto terlonjak terkejut.

Dua orang pengawal menghampiri Naruto.

"Yang mulia, ini pengawal baru di dalam regu ini, semoga dia bisa melindungi anda dengan baik." ucap salah satu pengawal kepercayaan Naruto.

"Hamba Uchiha Sasuke siap melayani anda putra mahkota Naruto." Kata Sasuke, si pengawal baru, ia menyeringai tipis di balik senyumnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada sosok pengawal barunya, 'Dia iblis itu' batin naruto, dadanya berdegup kencang, takut dan khawatir sekarang menyelimuti pikiran Naruto, bagaimana bisa sosok iblis itu menjadi pengawal di Istana nya.

. .. ... ... ... ...

Ini gila, benar-benar gila.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, kenapa iblis itu bisa mengikutinya, ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali.

Tapi tidak dipungkiri bagi Naruto kalau iblis itu memiliki rupa yang sangat rupawan, bahkan bisa di bilang mirip seperti dewa-dewa, ah apa yang ia pikirkan jangan sampai ia terjerat dengan tipu daya itu. ia harus sadar.  
Naruto terlihat gusar dan bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi dari arah berbeda Sang iblis, Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto menjadi gelisah dan ketakutan, ia tersenyum kecil melihat bagaiman panikknya Naruto.

"Yang mulia" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba yang entah bagaiman ia muncul di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tercekat, "Kau... kenapa kau mengikuti ku hah? Kau iblis itu bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lagi, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap naruto dengan matanya yang kelam itu, "Iya, akulah iblis itu." kata Sasuke singkat datar dan tentu saja membuat Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku!" Hardik Naruto kesal, ia menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang biru dan kini mulai diselimuti kabut kemarahan.

"Itu karena saya terhubung dengan anda." Kata Sasuke, membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Naruto. Ia menatap lagi wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu?" Naruto terbata, mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuatnya semakin takut dengan kenyataan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sasuke melangkah selangkah demi selangkah, mendekati Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran nya sendiri, dan sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tepat berdiri di samping Naruto, kemudian ia berbisik pelan, memancing apalagi ekspresi yang bisa Naruto keluarkan saat ia mengucapkan apa yang ia maksud tadi.

"Karena jiwaku sudah terhubung langsung dengan jantung anda yang mulia, saat jari manis anda tertusuk duri hamba, anda tau yang mulia, jari manis adalah bagian tubuh yang langsung terhubung dengan jantung, itulah alasan ku mengikuti mu." jelas Sasuke, Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Naruto menatap jari manisnya, samar-samar luka kecil itu masih terlihat. "Jari ini.."

"Yang mulia kita sudah terhubung menjadi satu."

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin ini terjadi, kau adalah iblis dan seorang pria, bagaimana bisa kita menjadi satu hah!" Teriak Naruto agak marah, ia tak bisa menima pernyataan gila dari Sasuke.

"Tapi aku adalah iblis yang telah terhubung dengan mu, dan kita tidak akan terpisah, walaupun kita sama, kita sama-sama berwujud pria." Sasuke tidak berhenti, mengeluarkan berbagai kata yang telah ia rancang sedemikian rupa, ia ingat ini adalah cara iblis untuk menjerat, berbicara dengan lihai dan meyakinkan.

"Maksud mu kau telah menjadi belahan jiwa ku? Cih omong kosong, aku masih normal" Bentak Naruto marah, ia bagaimanapun masih memikirkan bagaimana posisinya sekarang, ia adalah putra mahkota.

"Bagaimanapun anda menolaknya, anda akan tetap terhubung dengan hamba, karena hamba telah hidup di diri anda." Tegas Sasuke, itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelu ia menghilang lagi dari hadapan Naruto, kembali menghilang menjadi asap tipis dan terbang ke udara.

Naruto terhuyung ke belakang, ini adalah kejadian paling mengejutkan yang pernah ia alami, tubuhnya kembali lemas dan tak bertulang, ia bersandarar pada pilar dengan ukiran tiga naga, dana menyentuh dadanya pelan, dimana jantungnya berdegup.

. .. ...

Sasuke memandang istana ini, cukup megah dan luas, ia sekarang dengan mudah menjadi pengawal di istana ini, cukup melelahkan berubah wujud menjadi manusia, walaupun ia tahu wujudnya masih belum sempurna, wajahnya masih pucat dan aura iblisnya tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, ia harus bisa bersatu dengan Naruto agar kekuatannya bisa kembali utuh seperti dulu.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil seorang pengawal yang baru saja tadi pagi melihat Sasuke menjadi pengawal baru di istana.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap datar pengawal itu.

"Mau ke kuil bersama? Di kuil sedang diadakan doa, mau ikut?" Ajak pengawal itu.

"Pergilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, 'Menyusul? Tidak akan pernah' batin Sasuke, menuju kuil untuk berdoa? Itu hanya hal gila yang dilakukan oleh iblis.

.. ... ... ...

Penyatuan antara dua jiwa yang sangat berbeda.

Putra mahkota akhir-akhir ini menjadi cemas, bukan karena taktik perang yang gagal, atau kegoyahan pertahanan negeri ini, bukan karena itu semua, tapi karena hati dan pertahanan Naruto yang mulai goyah.. apa ini semua karena ulah sang iblis? Ada apa dengan perasaanya, Naruto tidak boleh jatuh kedalam jerat iblis itu, bagaimanapun iblis itu merayu dan menggodanya setiap waktu, hati Naruto tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Malam purnama, di mana langit begitu terang, beberapa kunang-kunang menari di diatas langit berkelap-kelip dengan cantik, Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu marmer hitam, menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan ayahandanya kemarin malam, sebagai putra mahkota yang akan melanjutkan tahta, Naruto diminta untuk menikah dengan seorang putri, Naruto mulai menerawang masuk ke hatinya, kenapa hatinya tidak suka, kenapa jantungnya tidak berdebar senang, apa dia goyah?

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu mengehela nafasnya berat, dan ia mulai membayangkan wajah yang selalu muncul di dalam hidupnya beberapa minggu ini, alis mata yang tegas itu, sorot mata yang tajam yang bisa membuatnya terpaku dalam hitungan detik, pipi yang tirus itu, hidung yang begitu lancip, dan yang terakhir, kedua belah daging yang lembut itu sebuah bibir merah yang begitu menggoda, bibir yang selalu menggodanya, bibir yang selalu membisikkan namanya sebelum ia terlelap, Naruto.. Naruto.. bibir yang selalu mengucapkan namanya, Naruto mulai menggila, wajah Sasuke sang iblis kini terbayang jelas dipikirannya, tapi Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepanya untuk sadar, dia harus sadar dari fantasi liarnya.

"Kau memikirkan ku yang mulia?"

Suara itu! Naruto tau sekali, dan kali ini bukanlah fantasinya melainkan suara Sasuke yang benar-benar nyata, dan Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini hah?" Suara Naruto tercekat, 'bagaimana ia tau aku memikirkannya?' Batin Naruto bingung, dan bagaiman bisa Sasuke hadir di sampingnya dengan suara yang tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku tau kau sedang memikirkan ku? Itu karena aku tau semua isi hati mu yang mulia, aku adalah kau, dan begitu pun sebaliknya." jelas Sasuke singkat, matanya yang kelam itu menatap Naruto tak henti.

Naruto kembali diam, dan kali ini ia tidak ingin berspekulasi apapun dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"Naruto kenapa jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali? Apa kau gugup?" kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto ingin menyembunyikan jantungnya dimana saja, Sasuke menarik tangan dingin Naruto dan digenggamnya dengan lembut.

Naruto gemetaran mendapat serangan mendadak dari Sasuke, tangannya terasa sangat hangat, dan jantungnya berdegup makin cepat.

"Jadilah miliku, Naruto…" Bisik Sasuke dengan suaranya yang berat dan rendah namun masih jelas terdengar oleh Naruto, kemudian ia mengecup jari manis milik Naruto.

Ada sihir dari mata Sasuke yang tak bisa Naruto tolak, tubuhnya menginginkan kehangatan yang Sasuke Janjikan, tubuh Naruto menginginkan percikan api yang telah Sasuke berikan padanya, Sasuke tau kalau tubuh Naruto tak bisa menolak pesonanya sama sekali, ia mendekap tubuh Naruto, mengkungkugnya dalam penjara tubuhnya sendiri, membiarkan percikkan api nafsu itu menyelimuti mereka, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya yang membara di kulit tan Naruto, memancing agar pria manis ini semakin menginginkan kehangatan dirinya.

Ada beribu trik yang Sasuke gunakan, ia menarik wajah Naruto, merebut bibir itu untuk dia lumat dan kecup, mencumbu bibir itu seperti apa yang nafsunya inginkan. Sasuke tau bagaimana caranya membelai dengan baik, tau bagaiimana lidahnya bergerak di dalam rongga basah Naruto, Sasuke mampu membuat suara desahan Naruto mengalir indah, ciumannya sangat sangat bergairah dan panas.

"Ahnn.."

Naruto mendesah tertahan, bibirnya telah dikuasai Sasuke, bibir mereka saling bergesek, licin dan basah.

Sasuke adalah iblis, iia tahu bagaimana caranya memaninkan nafsu, ia tau bagaimana mempermainkan itu semua, dengan sangat mudah sekali, membuat seseorang menjadi pendosa tidak sulit baginya. Sasuke terus menikmati daging kenyal milik Naruto, dua belah bibir Naruto ia hisap bergantian dang cepat, Sasuke seperti mendapat energi tersendiri, semakin dalam ia mencium bibir Naruto, lidahnya yang basah menerobos membelah belahan bibir milik Naruto, membukanya tanpa paksaan, tapi sebuah kerelaan Naruto. Sasuke tau cara menghipnotis Naruto dengan sentuhannya, lidah yang licin dan panas milik Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Naruto, saat lidah Naruto di temukan oleh lidah milik Sasuke, dengan gerakkan liar Sasuke melilitkannya, saliva milik mereka berdua berbaur menjadi satu, ciuman yang menuntut, dan menggoda keteguhan hati Naruto.

Bibir yang memerah dan mengkilap milik Sasuke kini berpindah, menelusuri rahang hingga leher jenjang Naruto.

"Aannhh..Sasukeh.." desah Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke menghisap leher dan bahunya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Yang mulia akhirnya kau menyebut nama ku." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan sedikit hembusan nafas yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto menegang.

Naruto kini telah jatuh, ia jatuh kedalam dosa, walaupun ini adalah dosa yang manis tetapi tetap saja ia telah melakukan dosa, ia telah menjadi pendosa.

. .. ... ...

Tubuh telanjang Naruto dan Sasuke sangat menyilaukan, mereka berdua terjatuh dalam aktifitas yang lebih jauh, kulit mereka saling bergesekan, beserta peluh yang setia menemani.

"Uuuhhgg...aahhmm" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam kedalam tubuh Naruto, mendorong miliknya dengan kuat ke dalam lubang sempit milik Naruto.

Sasuke menghujamkan miliknya semakin dalam, membuat Naruto makin terbuai dan jatuh lebih dalam masuk ke dalam hati Sasuke, gerakan maju mundur yang teratur dengan tempo yang tepat membuat mereka makin terbuai.

Naruto mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul milik Sasuke, saat Sasuke menhentakan lagi miliknya kedalam lubang Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong-dorong agak kuat, Naruto melenguh, merintih dan mendesah bersamaan mendapat semua sentuhan ini dari Sasuke.

Sasuke makin kehilangan akalnya, mengerjai tubuh sang putra mahkota dengan liar dan beringas, memainkan otot miliknya di dalam lubang milik sang putra mahkota, merasakan dengan nikmat dinding yang menjepit juniornya, Sasuke memicingkan matanya sambil mengigit kecil bibirnya menikmati rasa ini, dari bawah Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke membuat ekspresi seperti itu, sangat seksi, wajahnya yang berkeringat begitu mengkilap terkena cahaya purnama Naruto mulai terpesona, terpersona dengan iblis ini, Naruto menyukai iblis ini, menyukai dosa manis yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hhhh...aahhm..Sukeh.." ucap Naruto disela desahnya dengan nafasnya yang memburu itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan dalam keadan bagian bawah mereka tetap bergerak seperti ombak, keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Bih..bisahhh... euhmmhh ahh.. biasa kah kau menjadi manusiahh..." tanya Naruto, lalu ia membelai lembut pipi tirus Sasuke, memandang wajah yang sudah membuatnya jatuh kedalam dosa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah membungkam bibir milik Naruto dengan ciumam basahnya, melumatnya dengan kalap, Naruto kembali menghilang dan terbang ke awang-awang, ia kembali mendesah di dalam ciuman yang makin me mabukkan dirinya, tangan Sasuke dengan lihai memijat dan mengurut junior milik Naruto yang berdiri tegak, ia meremasnya, mengocoknya dan terus memijatnya membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke, memberinya sedikit jambakkan kepada Sasuke, tapi seketika jemari Naruto melemas bersamaan dengan juniornya yang makin berkedut kencang.

"Aahh!" Pekik Naruto, tubuhnya melengkung, cairan cintanya keluar dengan deras di telapak tangan Sasuke.

Melakukan sex dengan seorang pria masih bisa terbayangkan oleh Naruto, tapi yang tidak bisa dibayangkan adalah melakukan sex dengan sesosok iblis.

Sasuke masih menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Naruto milik Sasuke makin keras dan berkedut cepat, Sasuke akhirnya mendesis pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya dengan deras di dalam lubang Naruto, Naruto ikur mendesis, rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Naruto dalam, matanya berkilat, dan keringat menetes dari dahi turun lalu jatuh dari bibirnya, "Aku..hhh.. aku tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia, aku adalah iblis"

Hati Naruto tersayat, dadanya bergemuruh hebat, mendengar kenyataan pahit itu "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, ada ketidak relaan di nada Suara Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, memandang bola mata Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto, suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab, ia malah membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciuman panasnya. Dan untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya meninggalkan kecupan kecil untuk Naruto. Kemudian kecupan itu hilang.

Naruto tersadar ia membuka matanya perlahan, mata shapirenya tak menemukan Sasuke lagi, air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Dan pecah seketika.

"Kau bilang aku milik mu, tapi apa itu tidak berarti kau juga milik ku.. Sasuke.." gumam Naruto dengan suara paraunya.

.. ... ... ... ...

Para pelayan dan prajurit berkumpul, terlihat wajah mereka begitu terkejut, dan mereka juga saling berbisik, setelah diteliti, ternyata ada seorang pelayan yang bersaksi melihat sang putra mahkota bercumbu dengan mesra oleh seorang pria yang memiliki sayap hitam di taman istana, berita ini tersebar sangat cepat, berita bahwa putra mahkota jatuh cinta dengan sosok aneh yang mereka sendiri belum yakin bahwa itu adalah iblis.

Sang kaisar yang mendengar hal itu menjadi murka, bagaimana bisa seorang putra mahkota yang hebat, dermawan, dan sangat diagungkan melakukan dosa besar seperti ini.

Putra mahkota menghampiri baginda, dengan wajah tertunduk malu ia berjalan menuju ruangan sang kaisar, para pelayan berbisik pelan dengan tatapan aneh, beginikah menyedihkannya nasib sang putra mahkota? Begitu hina kah dirinya? Ini semua karena setangkai bunga iblis itu.

"Ayahanda.. maafkan aku.."

Sang kaisar memejamkan matanya.

Kaisar geram, dia bangkit dari singah sananya lalu berjalan menghampiri sang putra mahkota yang tengah bersimpuh memohon.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi putra mahkota.. dan bukan lagi menjadi anak ku.. sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku... jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kaki di istana lagi.. pergi!" Ucap kaisar dengan geram, lalu kaisarpun kembali duduk di singah sananya, sang kaisar memanggil pengawal dan memerintahkan untuk menyeret keluar putra mahkota

"Ayahanda..!"

Naruto meronta dan memohon.

...

"Hentikan itu."

Deg!

Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara sang iblis.

"Aku akan membawanya, jadi kalian tidak perlu mengusir sang putra mahkota." Sasuke menyingkirkan para pengawal itu, dan dia mendekati Naruto, dengan sayap hitam milik Sasuke yang mengembang, terbuka lebar memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Sasuke pelan pada Naruto, Naruto terpaku, ia bingung harus merasa apa, senang atau sedih, ia bingung.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau kembali?" mata Naruto menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke, ia bertanya-tanya dengan tatapan yang memiliki beribu arti itu.

"Karena aku, karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku adalah milikmu, kita saling memiliki, jadi apa kau ingin pergi ke neraka bersama ku?" ajak Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke menjadi ibis seutuhnya, dan ia berhasil kembali ke neraka.

"Aku.. aku.. aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku adalah manusia.." Kata Naruto, ia tau kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan dan pahit.

"Sejak kau menyentuh duri ku, kau telah menjadi iblis yang mulia, kau adalah iblis." Kata Sasuke tanpa terduga.

Naruto terkejut, Naruto, dia melihat bayangan dirinya di dalam bola mata Sasuke, dan benar, dia adalah iblis.

"Jadi?"

"Aku ikut bersama mu."

Kemudian dengan sebuah kilatan mereka menghilang, sebelum pergi, Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu kepada sang kaisar.

"Ayahanda maafkan aku, aku telah melakukan dosa, tapi ayah aku bahagia, karena aku bersamanya, karena dosa ku ini sangat manis dan indah, ayahanda maafkan aku. Karena aku menjadi seorang pendosa."

Sang kaisar terpaku, dan dia terlihat shock, seluruh negeri menjadi gempar dan sedih karena telah kehilangan sang putra mahkota.

Tapi dilain sisi...

Kedua iblis itu tengah merasakan indahnya api cinta mereka berdua, menjadi seorang pendosa tidak terlalu buruk, selama api cinta selalu membakar hati mereka.

 **END**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
